Robert Matthew Burke and Juliet Monroe
|appearance = ...A Thousand Words }} Robert Matthew Burke and Juliet Monroe were a killing team which appeared in ...A Thousand Words. History Not much is specified about Robert's background. His file shows that he was born on February 6, 1967 in Charlottesville, Virginia and was arrested by the Richmond PD on May 5, 1990 for four counts of rape. Some time prior to that, he had been arrested for attempted rape twice, which had resulted in no convictions. In 1991, he was sentenced to eight years in jail for the four rapes. In October 1999, he was released and began abducting teenage girls in 2000, holding them captive for a year each before killing them to eliminate loose ends. At some point while he was in jail, he met Juliet Monroe, a woman who was visiting her incarcerated father, Morris, a rapist whose primary target had been her. She later fell in love with Robert, forming an intimate relationship with him and being impregnated by him after he was released. Robert was later considered a suspect for the abduction of Rebecca Daniels, his final victim, as he was a registered sex offender and had been issued a parking ticket near her abduction site. He was later scheduled to be DNA swabbed. This drove him to rent a warehouse under the name "Bob", place a photo montage of his victims along with his journals in it, call 911, tell them the address and commit suicide by shooting himself, leading to the BAU to be called in to assist the local authorities. The day after the suicide, Juliet received Robert's suicide note and final instructions to kill Rebecca and blamed her for his death. When Reid read the journals, he found a sentence revealing that Robert had a partner. Later, when Reid and JJ were examining a blank spot on Robert's body with a UV light, they found an "invisible" tattoo of a fetus, indicating that the partner was a woman with whom he was having a baby. In the meantime, Juliet had gone into labor at her house and Rebecca was forced to deliver it. When the child turned out to be a boy, Juliet was terrified of it and backed away, saying that it would hurt her like the other men in her life had done. Before dying, possibly from blood loss, she stated that she was sure she was having a girl. In the meantime, the BAU had tracked down her home and were able to save Rebecca as well as the baby, who was most likely adopted afterwards. Modus Operandi Robert would abduct Caucasian girls in their late teens and hold them captive in Juliet's house, repeatedly raping them over the course of a year before eventually strangling them to death, after which he would dump the bodies in the wilderness. It was suggested that Julie took part in the abuse. After killing a victim, Robert would have a portrait of them, along with their first name and year of death, tattooed onto his torso. Profile Robert is apparently a textbook sexual sadist with little regard for women, with the exception of Juliet. His exact relationship to her is not fully explained, but they appear to have been quite intimate with each other. Juliet, on the other hand, is apparently a hybrisstophile; she is attracted to violent men, stemming from the sexual abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. Real-Life Comparison Robert and Juliet were both apparently inspired by Fred and Rosemary West, a serial killer couple who also targeted women. Like Juliet, Rosemary was an accomplice to serial rape and murder committed by her lover and was sexually abused by her father. Like Robert, Fred also committed suicide, although he did it after being captured instead of before getting caught. Known Victims *Pre-May 5, 1990: **Two unspecified attempted rapes **Four unspecified rapes *Ten girls abducted, held captive for a year and the first nine killed: **2001: Brenda Carlisle **2002: Amy **2003: Michelle Kofflyn **2004: Gail Genesee **2005: Nicole Arbison **2006: Renee **2007: An unnamed girl **2008: An unnamed girl **2009: Emma **2010: ***Rebecca Daniels Appearances *Season Five **...A Thousand Words" Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Serial Rapists Category:Killing Teams Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Killer Couples